


Bad Dog

by beerbad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Community: ouatfemkink, Discipline, F/F, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Punishment, Shame, Spanking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Granny/Ruby, spanking" at <a href="http://ouatfemkink.livejournal.com">ouatfemkink</a>.  Ruby's been a bad wolf and Granny corrects her behavior with a firm hand.  (There's a touch of Red Beauty if you squint!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog

“ _Ruby, get down here!!_ ”

Ruby sat up in bed with a start at the sound of Granny’s voice echoing up the stairs. She was sitting on top of her still-made bed wearing her clothes from the day before.... Memories of the previous night during wolfstime slowly returned to her as she racked her brain to try to come up with some reason for why Granny would be so mad.

Ruby yawned and stretched as images gradually filled her mind -- running around town, sniffing things, chasing after squirrels in the woods. Smiling, she remembered visiting Belle in the library; Belle had scratched her behind her ears and rubbed her belly before sending her back to the inn. And then she had come back here and--

“ _Now!!_ ” Granny called, interrupting Ruby’s train of thought. She jumped off the bed, smoothing her rumpled clothing. _Better go see what’s gotten Granny so riled up_ , she thought, not wanting to make her inevitable scolding any worse.

“Yeah, I’m coming, Granny!” Ruby called down. “What is it?” she asked as she descended the staircase. Granny had one hand on the bannister and the other on her hip; she was glaring at Ruby over her glasses in that disapproving way that always made Ruby feel ashamed of something. Even when she _didn’t_ know what she had done wrong. Like right now. Unless the wolf...

“You don’t remember?” Granny asked her, incredulous. “Apparently, you felt the need to make sure everyone knows that the inn is _your_ territory.”

The revelation hit Ruby smack in the face. She winced. “How much furniture did I pee on?” she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“Furniture, carpets, plants, you name it,” Granny replied, “Which you should recall, since you are _in control of the wolf now_.”

The last words stung. Ruby did remember all of it now, but the wolf’s instincts sometimes still got the better of her. “I’m sorry, Granny. Um, it won’t happen again?” Ruby tried, giving Granny her best puppy-dog eyes.

“No. I expect more from you, Ruby. You can control yourself better than this. You know it, and I know it. Now come with me.”

Granny walked into the living room, Ruby nervously trailing behind her. She was confused when Granny sat down in the old rocking chair, until she remembered some of her more severe punishments from back in the Enchanted Forest.

Ruby’s eyes opened wide. “No, Granny, _please_ , I’ll try-- I mean, I won’t do it again, I promise, you don’t have to--”

“Clearly, _I do_ , because I don’t know how else to get you to take some responsibility for yourself. Now pull down your pants and let’s get on with it. Underwear too,” Granny added, and Ruby felt her cheeks flush bright red.

“Granny...” Ruby pleaded one last time as tears welled in her eyes.

“I don’t wanna hear it, Ruby.”

It was all Ruby could do to keep the tears from spilling as she unbuckled her belt and slid her hands under the waistband of her jeans and panties, pushing them down just enough to expose her bottom. Ruby looked down at her feet as she walked over to the rocking chair, not knowing if her anxiety was more due to embarrassment or fear of pain.

“That’s a good girl,” Granny said as Ruby reluctantly laid herself over Granny’s lap, eyes glued to the floor.

The first slap to her buttocks came without warning, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise. She suddenly realized that anyone could walk into the inn at any time and see her slung over Granny’s lap, bare ass in the air. Ruby tried to reason with Granny as such, but she stuttered on the words as the embarrassment started to slip into panic.

Granny responded by landing a series of slaps in quick succession on both of her cheeks. Ruby couldn’t hold back her tears any longer, nor could she keep from crying out at the sting of each blow. She tried her best to stay quiet and still, for fear of causing such a ruckus that someone would come in off the street to investigate. Unfortunately, Granny had other ideas.

“You know, at first I couldn’t figure out why you would misbehave when you’ve learned to have such control over yourself during wolfstime.” Granny’s hands rubbed Ruby’s ass, and Ruby let out a small moan at the soft touch on her sensitive skin. “But then I realized -- you must _like_ being punished. It’s the only explanation.”

Ruby felt heat rush between her legs. “No, Granny,” she managed in a small voice. Granny’s hands continued stroking her bottom until Ruby couldn’t help but wiggle against the fabric of Granny’s apron as the heat in her core continued to build.

“What was that?” Granny questioned. “I couldn’t hear you!” Her hand came down with another resounding smack and Ruby’s breath caught in her throat. “N-n-no--” _Smack._ “--Granny--” _Smack._ Ruby’s ass felt like it was on fire as Granny hit the same areas over and over. “--I swear!!” Even as she said the words, she could feel the growing dampness in her pussy. She was torn between praying that Granny wouldn’t notice and begging Granny to touch her in the right spot.

“I don’t know that I believe you, Ruby.” Granny’s slaps continued, but they were slower and had lost some of their sharpness. Ruby found herself moaning with each blow, desperate for the contact. “You’ve always been starved for attention -- good or bad, to my dismay. Is that it?” Tears slipped from Ruby’s eyes, frustrated at herself for the arousal she couldn’t seem to control, just like how she couldn’t stop the wolf from... peeing on everything, apparently. ( _But it felt so good at the time_ , a voice in the back of her mind noted.)

“Or do you just like being a little girl who needs someone to clean up after her? Hmm? Answer me, Ruby,” Granny demanded.

“I... I’m sorry, Granny...” Ruby said, fisting her hands in the length of her grandmother’s skirt. “I don’t know!! I wish I did! I’m sorry!!” She was shaking now, whether in frustration or embarrassment or the pain from her stinging bottom, Ruby wasn’t sure. And as much as she tried to ignore it, the ache between her legs was still making itself known.

“Well, when you figure it out, you come to me,” Granny said, her voice softening. The slaps were once again replaced by Granny’s hands massaging Ruby’s bright red ass; this time one hand came up to rub her back as well. “You know I only punish you because I care about you.”

“Yes, Granny,” Ruby answered, though all she could focus on was how _nice_ the gentle touches felt. She squirmed in Granny’s lap, trying to create the friction her pussy begged for. She _was_ bad, Ruby realized, first with the wolf and now... now her arousal was leaving wet spots on her own grandmother’s apron.

“Okay. You’re done,” Granny sighed. “But next time, you’re cleaning up your own mess.” Ruby nodded and gingerly eased herself up. She wondered if the wolf - _she_ \- had done this all on purpose, subconsciously. Maybe Granny was right, that deep down somehow Ruby knew she deserved to be punished.

“Now you best head back upstairs,” Granny said as Ruby buckled her belt. “I think you have another problem that needs to be taken care of.”

Ruby felt the blood rush to her face until the color of her cheeks must have matched that of her bottom. _Oh god, she did notice_ , Ruby thought, and replied with the only words that would form in her mind at that moment. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Granny smirked, shaking her head. Ruby turned on her heels and ran up the stairs.


End file.
